Meet Your Match, Legolas!
by Rebma Wolf
Summary: Reposted! A tenth walker. Ara is a young women of extraordinary powers over energy and light who grew up among the elves of Lothlorien. As an adventurer she embarks with the Fellowship on a quest to save Middle-Earth. But this adventurer has a hidden Legacy, and a past that fills her with fear and pain. Please Read and Review!
1. PrologueThe Summons

Set in the books, a tenth walker. Ara is a young women of extraordinary powers over energy and light who grew up among the elves of Lothlorien. As an adventurer she embarks with the Fellowship on a quest to save Middle-Earth. But this adventurer has a hidden Legacy, and a past that fills her with fear and pain. Will she let Legolas Greenleaf close enough for him to save her from her past, and the enemy that she once loved? Will she discover who she really is before all of Middle-Earth is thrown into eternal darkness? Or will her fears keep her from her true potential, and true love?

I do not own Lord of the Rings, or any of the songs used in the telling of this story. If I did, Legolas would already have a love(It would be me, duh...). Sigh, if only... Right along with if only I lived in Middle-Earth! Anyway, the only thing I own is my character Ara!

*Author Notes*

**Elven Language**

Enjoy!

Meet Your Match, Legolas!

~Prologue~

Ara was riding across the Plains of Rohan on her elf-horse, Dessa, when she felt her mentor's summons calling her toward Rivendale, one of the cities of the Elves. Having never refused to see her beloved mentor, and knowing that he would only summon her if it were important, she turned toward Rivendale and urged Dessa into a gallop across the plains.

She had been on her way to visit her friend, Eomer, the leader of the Riders of Rohan.. She had not seen him in quite some time and had begun to miss his easygoing smile. Still, she raced to Rivendale, knowing it was important. Her curly, flame colored hair flew out behind her, as if waving farewell to Rohan for the time being. The warm wind slammed into her face, and she smiled, having always felt free when riding with her black arabian Dessa, daughter of Shadowfax.

Thanks! I know it was short, and I promise that the next chapter will be longer, but this is just a taster. Anyway, I appologise for any mistakes in spelling that I made, I was never very good at it. I hope that you will stick with me through this. Please continue to read, and please review!


	2. Chapter One The First Night

Set in the books, a tenth walker. Ara is a young women of extraordinary powers over energy and light who grew up among the elves of Lothlorien. As an adventurer she embarks with the Fellowship on a quest to save Middle-Earth. But this adventurer has a hidden Legacy, and a past that fills her with fear and pain. Will she let Legolas Greenleaf close enough for him to save her from her past, and the enemy that she once loved? Will she discover who she really is before all of Middle-Earth is thrown into eternal darkness? Or will her fears keep her from her true potential, and true love?

I do not own Lord of the Rings, or any of the songs used in the telling of this story. If I did, Legolas would already have a love(It would be me, duh...). Sigh, if only... Right along with if only I lived in Middle-Earth! Anyway, the only thing I own is my character Ara!

*Author Notes*

**Elven Language**

Enjoy!

Meet Your Match, Legolas!

~Chapter One~

I dismounted inside the gates of Rivendale and Dessa trotted to join the other mares in the far pasture. I glidded silently and swiftly to the gentle stairs that would lead me to the palace as Arwen fled down them to greet me, her dark hair fanning out behind her. She pulled me into a hug once we were close enough.

"**Ara, I have missed you."** She spoke in her light voice. I smiled, happy to see her after many months.

"**As I have missed you, sister. How is Rivendale and her people?"** I asked gently as we walked to the palace, Lord Elrond waiting regally at the top of the stairs for us.

"**Many of her people have chosen to take the journey to the Immortal Lands. I myself have decided to stay, to my father's great displeasure."** we both grinned sadly. We had all felt the darkness growing across Middle-Earth. As we reached the top of the steps I hugged Elrond. He had been like and Uncle to me (and I had told him such), and I could never be formal with family.

"**Rivendale welcomes you home, Ara."** he said with a warm smile, which I returned. **"Your mentor is waiting for you in the dining hall with some new friends of his."** I nodded and raced to see my friend.

"Gandalf!" I cried joyously as I threw open the doors to the hall. He laughed merrily and I joined him. "You are late, old man." it was then that I looked around the hall to see who was here. Seeing both new and old faces I turned to Gandalf for introductions.

"These fine young men are Frodo Baggins, Sam Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck, and Pippin Took, all from the Shire in Hobbitton. The fine dwarf you see is Gimli, Son of Gloin. Borromir from Gondor, and lastly, Legolas Greenleaf from Mirkwood." I nodded to each in turn as he was introduced to me, then I turned to Aragorn, my friend of two years.

"Urmen, you look terrible. When did you last sleep the night through?" he looked up to me and grinned like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"It is good to see you again as well, Ara. I will say that it looks like your travels have treated you fairer than my own have me." his gruff voice was warm.

"Yet you are the one who brings friends. Tell me of your travels Urmen." Urmen, meaning 'warrior', was my nickname that I called Aragorn. He grinned at me and we began to share stories of our recent adventures. Throughout the night however, I found my eyes drifting more and more to the elf, Legolas. He was taller than me, as he stood off to the side, and his gray-blue eyes shone with a feeling that I could not decipher. His long silvery-blonde hair shimmered like water in the candlelight as evening fell around us. Suddenly Arwen spoke up.

"Ara, sing us something pretty before we leave to rest, like you used to." I smiled softly at her and nodded. Then I began to sing. * I do not own the song. This song is called 1000 Words *

I know that your hiding things

Using gentle words to shelter me

Your words were like a dream

But dreams could never fool me

Not that easily.

I acted so distant then

Didn't say goodbye before you left

But I was listening

You fight your battles far from me

Far too easily.

"Save your tears cause I'll come back"

I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door

But still I swore

To hide the pain when I turn back the pages

Shouting might have been the answer

What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart

But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart.

Though a thousand words

Have never been spoken

They'll fly to you

Crossing over the time

And distance holding you

Suspended on silver wings

And one thousand words

One thousand confessions

Will cradle you

Making all of the pain you feel seem far away

They'll hold you forever.

The dream isn't over yet

Though I often say I can't forget

I still relive that day

You've been there with me all the way

I still hear you say.

"Wait for me, I'll write you letters"

I could see how you stand there with your eyes to the floor

But still I swore

To hide the doubt when I turn back the pages

Anger might have been the answer

What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait

But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late.

Cause one thousand words

Call out through the ages

They'll fly to you

Even though I can't see

I know there reaching you

Suspended on silver wings

Oh one thousand words

One thousand embraces

Will cradle you

Making all of your weary days seem far away

They'll hold you forever.

Oh one thousand words

Have never been spoken

They'll fly to you

They'll carry you home and back into my arms

Suspended on silver wings

And one thousand words

Call out through the ages

They'll cradle you

Make all of the lonely years to lonely days

They'll hold you forever.

Oh one thousand words.

When I stopped singing the room was silent.

"Ara, it was beautiful, as always. You continue to outdo yourself." Gandalf spoke softly breaking the silence of the hall. I smiled at him gently.

"I shall retire now." and with that I departed the hall and went to my usual room to sleep.

I hope that that was better. I apologise for any mistakes in spelling that I made, I was never very good at it. I hope that you will stick with me through this. Please continue to read, and please review!


	3. Chapter Two The Fellowship of the Ring

Set in the books, a tenth walker. Ara is a young women of extraordinary powers over energy and light who grew up among the elves of Lothlorien. As an adventurer she embarks with the Fellowship on a quest to save Middle-Earth. But this adventurer has a hidden Legacy, and a past that fills her with fear and pain. Will she let Legolas Greenleaf close enough for him to save her from her past, and the enemy that she once loved? Will she discover who she really is before all of Middle-Earth is thrown into eternal darkness? Or will her fears keep her from her true potential, and true love?

I do not own Lord of the Rings, or any of the songs used in the telling of this story. If I did, Legolas would already have a love(It would be me, duh...). Sigh, if only... Right along with if only I lived in Middle-Earth! Anyway, the only thing I own is my character Ara!

*Author Notes*

**Elven Language**

Enjoy!

Meet Your Match, Legolas!

~Chapter Two~

I awoke just before dawn, well rested. Rifling through the closet that I kept stocked for when I was here, I pulled from its depths a beautiful off the shoulder, loose long sleeved, full length, evergreen satin dress and threw it on, before brushing through my thick waist length curly tresses and braiding them. I then left my room after putting on soft leather ankle high boots.

The meeting would be held in the afternoon, just after sun high, so I decided to wander the gardens that stood beautifully and in full bloom next to the courtyard where the meeting would be held. With a light smile I began to walk through the greenery. After a few hours I sat on a bench, one of many, that lined the pathway. I sensed the presence of Legolas as he approached me from behind.

"You walk as silently and light footed as an elf." he commented as he came to stand beside the bench. I patted the spot next to me, inviting him to sit beside me and enjoy the beauty. As he sat I responded.

"Years with the elves has taught me to be almost as graceful. When on a patrol it does not do to alert the surrounding woods." I spoke with a light smile in my voice and on my face. He looked at me oddly, having not expected my answer. I brought my hair around my shoulder and began to unbraid and then re-braid it for something to do with my hands.

"So, what brings you to Rivendale, Lady Ara?" I nearly laughed at the formality.

"Please, just Ara. I am here to see friends, and also at the summons of my mentor, Gandalf. I was actually on my way to Rohan to visit my friend Eomer when I received the summons. Gandalf would only call for me in such a manner if it was important. And you, what brings you here?"

"Similarly, I am here to answer a summons and visit with old friends." I smiled at his response and turned to face him.

"In all my travels, I have yet to visit Mirkwood. Would you do me the honor of telling me about it?" I asked genuinely curious. My request brought a smile to his face.

"The woods are vast and thick, filled with dark creatures and giant spiders. The closeness of the trees makes the use of blades impractical and bow and arrows have been perfect as a weapon. But within that dark forest is the palace, which fills the small area with light and joy. The halls are beautiful and the people friendly." he seemed happy to be talking of his home, and it continued thus for a few hours more. After a time he fell quiet, and then turned to me. "But what of you, where do you come from? What is it like there?"

I smiled at him and was about to answer when Gandalf came upon us and ushered us to the meeting. I met Legolas' gaze with an apologetic one of my own. He merely smiled and shook his head. Together we walked into the courtyard and sat next to each other, with Aragorn sitting on the other side of Legolas. Gimli, Borromir, and Frodo were there as well as many others whose names that I did not know. Elrond soon began the meeting, once all the seats were filled. After Legolas reported that the creature Gollum had escaped, Elrond turned to Gandalf.

"Gandalf, my friend, you said that you as well had news for this council?" Gandalf sighed heavily.

"Yes. Saruman has joined Sauron in his quest for power and has set his eyes upon two that could, if claimed, become dangerous weapons of our enemy. The Ring of course," he then turned and fixed me with his stony gray eyes, "and you, Ara. Your gifts can both build and topple cities easily, even ones that claim to be indestructible and impenetrable."

With a small sigh I turned my face away and looked at the ground. A part of me felt as if I should have known.

"Why would the enemy want a helpless woman?" Borromir exclaimed. Elrond turned to look sharply at him.

"Lady Ara is far from helpless, and she holds more power in her little finger than all the Elves and Wizards combined. Even Sauron barely rivals her in power." he spoke sharply, but softly.

"Then why does the Lady Ara not destroy him?" Gimli asked snidely. At this I responded.

"Because it can not be done by one such as I. The darkness and evil that surrounds him are such that I would literally suffocate to death if I did not turn to his side if I neared him. Even the brightest candle can be snuffed out by the darkness. Powerful I may be, but I am also sensitive to such darkness. It is like a poison to me. Not even the sun breaks through such darkness."

"You must me hidden somewhere beyond their reach, then." one man said. I swung to face him and stood.

"Hide?! Never! I flee from nothing, nor do I cower in fear. This coward would use another's power to bring forth his desired results and fight his battles, and this disgusts me beyond comprehension. I will never back down, and no one can make me, not even my mother who holds more sway over me than even the gods. No, I will not hide, I will stand and fight as I always have."

"Ara, there is one other reason why you should go into hiding," Gandalf spoke softly, "Saruman has discovered a way to bring back the dead. They are but shells compared to what they once were and they live only to do his bidding."

"Gandalf, what are you trying to say? That I cannot fight the dead? That's foolish." I asked, a tendril of fear creeping down my spine.

"No, never that. But the first person that he brought back was—" Gandalf started. It was then that it all clicked into place.

"Don't you dare say it!" I snarled at Gandalf. "That's not true! Don't lie to me!"

"He brought back Faolan, Ara. I am deeply sorry." Gandalf finished what he had been about to say. Tears sprung to my eyes and my face twisted in pain.

"You lie! How dare you! I was there, there is nothing to bring back! Faolan would never—" I broke off unable to continue. A single tear slipped down my face, and as it rolled towards the earth my body froze inside, like a glacier. I closed my eyes and turned my face away. I could feel eyes on me, but for the moment I refused to meet them. I could feel my anger at this injustice fill me, sparking electric currents through my body. I took a steadying breath to regain my composure then glared at Gandalf. "No. I will not hide. I will not run. If I must face Faolan, then so be it. I will do what I must when the time comes." Elrond then stepped in.

"We have other matters to discuss. Frodo, please bring forth the Ring." Frodo brought the Ring to the pedestal in the center of the council. The darkness from it was overwhelming, but for the time I could not feel past the foreboding chill inside my body. A shiver raced down my spine and I could feel Legolas' eyes on my. From a distance, it seemed, an argument broke out among the members of the council as they fought over who would take the Ring to Mount Doom. Suddenly a voice rang out, piercing the shell that had formed around me.

"I will take it! I will take the Ring, though I do not know the way." Frodo. Hadn't the poor hobbit been through enough? Yet here he was, volunteering to continue on and take the Ring to its doom. A sense of hope filled me as eight others volunteered to join him on his quest.

"So, nine—" Elrond began before I cut him off.

"No, ten. Frodo you went through great danger to bring the Ring to us, and now you volunteer to continue on to bring it to Mount Doom and destroy it. If my life or my powers can be of assistance to you in any way, you have them." Gandalf glared at me and I knew I would get an earful when he caught me alone.

"Very well then, ten. You will be known as the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond said. After a while longer we departed and I went to my room to pack my bag.

I apologise for any mistakes in spelling that I made, I was never very good at it. I hope that you will stick with me through this. Please continue to read, and please review!


	4. Chapter Three A Little Past And Attitude

Set in the books, a tenth walker. Ara is a young women of extraordinary powers over energy and light who grew up among the elves of Lothlorien. As an adventurer she embarks with the Fellowship on a quest to save Middle-Earth. But this adventurer has a hidden Legacy, and a past that fills her with fear and pain. Will she let Legolas Greenleaf close enough for him to save her from her past, and the enemy that she once loved? Will she discover who she really is before all of Middle-Earth is thrown into eternal darkness? Or will her fears keep her from her true potential, and true love?

I do not own Lord of the Rings, or any of the songs used in the telling of this story. If I did, Legolas would already have a love(It would be me, duh...). Sigh, if only... Right along with if only I lived in Middle-Earth! Anyway, the only thing I own is my character Ara!

*Author Notes*

**Elven Language**

_Thoughts_

Enjoy!

Meet Your Match, Legolas!

~Chapter Three~

after packing my bag, I walked to the dining hall for an early dinner, as I and the other members of the Fellowship would be going to rest very early this day for we would be rising before dawn to make good time on our quest. As I walked however, Gandalf blocked my path.

"You should not be going with us on this quest, Ara. You would be too emotionally involved." he stated shortly. I looked to meet his eyes and saw in the corner of my own that Legolas had halted just to the left of us, hidden mostly from view, however I ignored his presence for the time.

"Gandalf, I know that you do not wish me to journey with you and the others, however, I cannot cower and hide. And I will not. Yes, I understand that it will be hard on me if we come across Faolan. Yes, I understand that if I am caught torture will be the result. I do not fear these, and you know this." I sighed, suddenly exhausted in that moment. "But Gandalf, should I hide as you and many others wish for me to do, I would only grow to hate myself and become restless. Now, you can try to leave me behind, but rest assured that I am the greatest tracker in Lothlorien, and I will follow you where-ever this fellowship may choose to travel. If you fear so much for me, then would it not be better if I traveled with the group, as opposed to on my own behind the group?" I could see that I had won the battle with Gandalf when he sighed and turned from me, walking away.

"**Just be careful, my child."**his words echoed down the hall behind him.

"**Always, my friend."** I spoke softly behind him. I stood there in my solitude for a moment before turning my attention to Legolas. "Can I help you with something, my friend?"

He stepped forward and stood next to me. I felt comforted by his near presence, as I always did when near another being. After a moment he spoke to me.

"You never got to answer my question of where you came from, and I fear curiosity drives me near madness." I could tell he was trying to ease the heavy air around me. I smiled a small smile and turned to face him.

"Then perhaps you will allow me to entertain you with tales of my life as we dine to make up for it?" I offered, hoping that he would accept my invitation. He smiled at me and nodded. We began to walk towards the dining hall to eat.

"Lets see, I was raised in the Golden Woods of Lothlorien. The story goes that I had been found in the Lady Galadriel's Mirror at dawn, wrapped in a blanket made of the golden leaves that so abundantly fill my home. No one knows where I came from, or even how I got there. But Galadriel took me in and raised me as her daughter.

For many long years I was raised quite happily in those forests. At an early age it was discovered that I had a very high aptitude for archery and knife wielding, however with swords I am not so graceful. I can use them expertly, but the added weight on my arm throws me off balance. I began to train in my weapons and found that I enjoyed it highly. During the night however I would wander the forest, often getting lost. It was then that I was taught to track and hunt. Because of my nightly walking I quickly became the best tracker there, but I grew restless.

It was not the sea that called to me, but instead the land. It whispered in my mind encouraging me to travel and explore, however, I did not leave my home until Gandalf came to visit. It was then when he came to visit that I accidentally discovered one of my gifts. He had arrived with a weariness upon his mind that I could see as clearly as I see you. I reached out to him with my hand and a purple light filled the air between my hand and his mind. When it faded he looked many years younger. Everyone was shocked, myself more than most.

When Gandalf left I went with him to hone and train my skills. It was many decades before my skill was anywhere near the levels that it is today, and during that time we traveled much between Gondor, Rohan, Isengard, and here. I met with Saruman and the kings and stewards, befriending them all. I have many allies around Middle-Earth. Finally Gandalf decreed that my training was done. I went back home to Lothlorien and was greeted warmly there. But still my heart was restless, so again I took to traveling. I have not stopped since." I neglected to mention my darker past, hoping that he would ignore it, or not notice at all. I soon realized my hope was in vain when he turned to face me, with a question in his gaze.

"And who is this Faolan that Gandalf fears we will meet on our roads? What is his connection to you?" Legolas asked. I turned my face from his. My heart twisted with a long unhealed wound.

"That is none of your business, and you would do well to remember such, Prince of Mirkwood." it was then that I turned completely away from him and walked back to my room. The darkness of my past. I had thought it was far behind me, but now, in one fell swoop, Saruman had completely thrown me into the shadows again. I could feel my heart pounding with loneliness and love.

_Faolan. Where are you now that you have been drawn from the Halls of Mandos? Do you even remember who you are? Do you remember me? Or that night when I held you in my arms beneath the earth?_ With a sigh, I curled onto my bed beneath the covers and closed my eyes, a silent prayer for dreamless sleep.

Well, what do you think? So now we have a little bit of the background story of Ara. But is it true that no one knows where she came from? And who is Faolan, this man of mystery that she refuses to speak of? What exactly are her gifts? Will Legolas be able to break past the ice that she covers her heart with? I apologize for any mistakes in spelling that I made, I was never very good at it. I hope that you will stick with me through this. Please continue to read, and please review!

Thank you to those who reviewed. I would thank you personally but the darn thing booted my story down last time I did.


	5. Chapter Four Joy And A Nightmare

Set in the books, a tenth walker. Ara is a young women of extraordinary powers over energy and light who grew up among the elves of Lothlorien. As an adventurer she embarks with the Fellowship on a quest to save Middle-Earth. But this adventurer has a hidden Legacy, and a past that fills her with fear and pain. Will she let Legolas Greenleaf close enough for him to save her from her past, and the enemy that she once loved? Will she discover who she really is before all of Middle-Earth is thrown into eternal darkness? Or will her fears keep her from her true potential, and true love?

I do not own Lord of the Rings, or any of the songs used in the telling of this story. If I did, Legolas would already have a love(It would be me, duh...). Sigh, if only... Right along with if only I lived in Middle-Earth! Anyway, the only thing I own is my character Ara!

*Author Notes*

_thoughts_

**Elven Language**

Enjoy!

Meet Your Match, Legolas!

I shot out of my bed, a silent scream on my lips, and a tear sliding down my cheek. I angrily wiped the tear away and looked out my balcony. It was still dark. A sigh slid past my lips. It had been a long time since I had dreamed of Faolan. And even longer since the incident I had dreamed of. I stood and walked out to the balcony, and overlooked Rivendell. The stars that filled the sky reflected off the waterfalls and made them glow with a heavenly light. I lifted my face to the moon and I could feel the pain slip onto my face, the sorrow of being without Faolan. He would have loved to go on this journey with me. We would have made it fun, and he would have made me laugh. I sighed and turned away from the balcony.

I slid on a robe to cover up my night gown, then left my room. I walked to the open field and Dessa trotted up to me. I stroked her forehead and scratched by her ears. She nickered softly and nudged me, as if to say 'cheer up.' I smiled softly at her antics. I heard footfalls behind me and turned to face Aragorn.

"You know, you don't have to do this." he said gently. I knew he didn't want me going either.

"Yes, I do. If Faolan has been brought back, I need to see him, and I should be the one to deal with him. He would want it that way." I whispered.

"No, he would want you as far from the battles as possible. He cared very much for you. He wouldn't want you to get hurt." I turned away. I knew that much was true.

"Aragorn, I wont get any peace until I have set him to rest properly, as I never got the chance to do the first time. I owe it to him, and to myself to put this...him, behind me. It is time to move on, and time to face my fears. Besides, I can help. I have to help. I would never forgive myself if I didn't." I looked at him and met his eyes, silently pleading for him to understand. He sighed.

"**Very well, sister. But take care on this journey. I wont always have your back."**

"**I can take care of myself just fine, brother. Besides, you need to keep an eye on Frodo."** I smiled gently at him. Together we walked back to the palace and I went to my room. I dressed in tan leggings and a loose white undershirt, that I covered with a dark green long sleeved shirt. On top of that I put on a tan tee-shirt. I brushed my hair out, then braided it tightly, to keep dirt out and keep it from tangling. I slipped on soft leather boots that nearly reached my knees. I fastened my three different knife belts, each with four knives, and then fastened my light sword. I may not prefer to use it, but I could end up needing to. Then I threw on my travel cloak, a light, but warm, cotton cloak that had been dyed varying shades of green, blue, and gray. They melded together in a pattern, like pieces of a puzzle. Over that I strapped on my quiver with my bow and arrows. Then I grabbed my pack and left my room.

I went to the dining hall and grabbed an apple. Legolas was also there, just as ready as myself and Aragorn, but I couldn't meet his eyes. After my rudeness last night, and I know I had brushed him off rudely, I couldn't meet his intense gaze. Instead I grabbed another apple and turned to the open window, stepping up to it. I looked out at the sky, and tried to judge the days weather. I could hear footsteps behind me approaching as the hall became filled.

"**Forgive me for my inquisition last night. I did not mean to pry into such a personal matter."** I silently sighed at his voice. I knew this would be my chance to make things right with him before the journey began, but his voice was soft, like a feather and it made me think of home with its gentleness. I turned and faced him.

"**There is nothing to forgive, my friend, as I was just as rude last night when I snapped at you. Instead I should be asking for your forgiveness."** he smiled at me, and my lips curved into a smile of their own accord. He shook his head, silently telling me that all was well, then he turned and walked over to Gandalf and began conversing with him. I watched as he left me, walking gracefully and silently. My smile softened and I could feel my heart skip a beat.

_Royalty suits him. He reminds me of a lion, graceful and beautiful, but dangerous as well..._ I shook the thoughts out of my head. There was no way I was going down That path again. Besides, I barely knew this elf. I frowned and turned back to the window. _Still..._a soft smile returned to my lips and I gazed out at the morning sky.

When we left Rivendell I walked next to Gimli. I was hoping that if I pestered him enough, he would tell me of his home.

"Gimli, what is it like where you are from?" I asked cautiously. He hadn't seemed to keen on elves during his stay at Rivendell. He turned to face me, disbelief and doubt on his face, as if he doubted my sincerity. I smiled at him, and he shook his head. He then began to tell me of his home. I found it just as interesting as I had when being told of Mirkwood. Through half the day I questioned him and he gave me answers, and I seemed to slowly gain his trust.

We stopped in a clearing for lunch and Sam got started fixing it. I smiled as I watched him start a fire and get to cooking. I had had no clue that the little hobbit could cook. I then turned my attention to Merry and Pippin.

"What is the Shire like? I'm afraid I've never been there. Though, I always wanted to go with Gandalf there." the two of them looked at me with a light in their eyes. They two began to tell me of their home, and all of the mischief that they got into on a regular basis. They're stories made me laugh and I found the remainder of the day passing swiftly. Many of us laughed and I found that even when telling their tales, the trouble makers could still cause trouble. When we made camp for the night, Sam again set to work with cooking as the rest of us set up camp. Dinner however, was silent and tense.

"Lady Ara," Merry turned to me, "would you sing to us again? Your voice was so pretty back at Rivendell." I turned to him and smiled gently with a nod. * Song called Once Upon A Broken Heart *

Once upon a broken heart  
I was walking alone in the dark  
Looking for a way to start again  
What I wouldn't give for a friend  
There was no love in my life  
There was no light in my eyes  
All the tears that I had cried and cried  
Seemed like they'd never end

And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine

Long ago and far away  
I could never dream of the day  
That your love would come my way and stay  
And sweep me away and I

Never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine

this is the way a fairytale feels  
This is the way I know it's real  
'Cause this is the way a broken heart heals

And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine

At the end of the song the hobbits lay down to sleep and I volunteered to take first watch over the fellowship. The others readily agreed, so I left to stand on the edge of the light. Staring out into the darkness, I prayed that we would not come across Faolan. Not anytime soon at least. My thoughts then turned to Legolas. His blonde hair has swayed gently in the breeze in front of me throughout the day and I had often found myself staring at it.

_I wonder if it is as soft as it looks from a distance?_ I had also found that the sun could reflect off of it and catch my gaze, causing me to lose track of time and my surroundings. Once again I shook the thoughts out of my head. _This is neither the time nor the place to be thinking such thoughts. Didn't you learn the last time this happened?_ I scolded myself. A sigh of discontent slipped out and I looked to the stars, wondering if they could explain my fascination with this elf, but they remained as unhelpful as ever.

The night dragged on and when my shift was over I walked over to Legolas for his shift. Standing over him I noticed that though his eyes remained open in sleep, they were glazed with dreams. A smile once again took over my features, but I shook it vigorously away. Crouching silently down I reached out my arm and gently shook him awake. He gave a smile start, his hand reaching for a knife before he saw me.

"It is your turn to watch the night, my friend." I told him gently. He smiled at me as we stood.

"I assume things have been quiet this night so far?" he asked with a grin. I nodded at his question and smiled.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." I responded. He patted his hand on my shoulder gently as he passed by me to take up his position. Once again I found myself watching him walk away from me. Annoyed at myself I turned to my place and settled down for the night, slowly drifting into sleep.

* Ara's Dream *

I walked with the fellowship through a shady forest. The forest was far to quiet, there were no birds chirping or any sound to be found at all. Slowly the forest grew darker and darker. My spine began to tingle, warning me of danger and my eyes darted around, trying to find the source. Instead the trees grew closer together and formed a circle around us. Suddnely I found myself alone in a clearing, with a heavy mist in the air.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" I found myself turning in circles, trying to spot any of my fellowship members, but I could see none of them. Suddenly a twig snapped beneath a boot behind me. I whirled around whipping out a knife as I faced the person, then I gasped.

There, emerging from the mist was Faolan. He looked as if he hadn't aged a day at all, his raven black shoulder-length hair floating smoothly to caress his upper back, and his green eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Faolan?" I asked, tears coming to my eyes. "Is that you? Really you?" he nodded as he continued to approach me until he stood before me.

"Ara, why didn't you help me?" his deep smooth voice struck me like a blow.

"What?" the whispered word flew from my lips on an intake of breath.

"I loved you Ara. I would have done anything for you. Why didn't you help me? You could have saved me." his voice became cold and harsh and I saw the glint of a knife in his hand but I didn't do anything to stop him. Instead I closed my eyes.

"Ara, you can't hide from me, or our past forever. I will find you. I promise." the promise seemed dark and I opened my eyes. The mist was gone, and so was he, in his place were the dead bodies of the fellowship. * End Dream*

I sat straight up with a short gasp, and looked around. Nightfall was still around me, and when I looked to the sky for the time I found only a few hours had passed. I looked over the the watch post. Legolas had his face half turned toward me, as if asking if I was fine. I stood and grabbed my blanket, then joined him on the hill. I sat beside him and placed the blanket across our laps.

"Are you alright, Ara?" he asked me, as he continued his watch of the night. I sighed.

"I am fine, thank you. It was just a bad dream." and for that fact I was thankful. I stayed up the rest of the night watching the area, hoping that the dream did not mean that Faolan was nearby. Legolas had decided to stay up with me, and together we watched the sun rise. I leaned against him and he stiffened. "Thank you for staying up with me tonight, Legolas. It meant more than you know."

With that I went and began to wake the others. As I did so I felt Legolas' eyes on me, watching me. A part of me wondered if he had believed that I was truly fine, or if I was even ready for this journey, but I shrugged it off. The day was quieter than the one before it, with Legolas never straying far from my side. However the evening played out the same as the night before, except this time when I slept, there was no nightmare. This became the standard for the future weeks ahead of us as we traveled.

I apologize for any mistakes in spelling that I made, I was never very good at it. I hope that you will stick with me through this. Thank you to all the readers and a special thanks to the reviewers! Please continue to read, and please review!


	6. Chapter Five Past Problems

_**I have decided that I am going to follow the movies, I apologize for the sudden change!**_ A tenth walker. Ara is a young women of extraordinary powers over energy and light who grew up among the elves of Lothlorien. As an adventurer she embarks with the Fellowship on a quest to save Middle-Earth. But this adventurer has a hidden Legacy, and a past that fills her with fear and pain. Will she let Legolas Greenleaf close enough for him to save her from her past, and the enemy that she once loved? Will she discover who she really is before all of Middle-Earth is thrown into eternal darkness? Or will her fears keep her from her true potential, and true love?

I do not own Lord of the Rings, or any of the songs used in the telling of this story. If I did, Legolas would already have a love(It would be me, duh...). Sigh, if only... Right along with if only I lived in Middle-Earth! Anyway, the only thing I own is my character Ara!

Some things have been brought to my attention about my story, and I feel that I should clarify a few things. First, Ara's name means 'opinionated woman' and I thought that it would be the perfect name for her. Dessa's means 'one who wanders.' When I was 'designing' Dessa, I pictured her looking like an Arabian. I understand that Arabians do not exist in Middle-Earth, however I wanted to give an image to her. I also thought that the spirit of the Arabian horse would be a good match for her. Her lineage, however was more fun for me to come up with. Shadowfax was a wild free horse. So in his lifetime he must have traveled. I imagine that he might have come across a group of traveling elves as well who were traveling with their elf-horses. During that time Shadowfax found an elf-horse mare that he took a fancy to and spent some "quality time" with. Thus, Dessa was born.

Ara's powers also need some explaining (at least the currently known one). Ara can feel the energy that makes up all things. She has the ability to extract and manipulate that energy. Basically she is feeding off of the energy. This makes the thing she is feeding off of weak. This can lead to it's easier destruction. Or she can do the opposite and transfer some of her own energy to another thing or person, strengthening them/it. Also, Ara is not an elf! But there is something special about her! ; )

I'm not going to say anything about her other power yet (outside of the story) or her lineage. However, I cannot wait to get to them in the story, and eventually (soon!) all will be revealed. Thank you to my wonderful reviewers who brought these things to my attention! I hope that I have satisfied you in my response. Please continue to help me to improve and please keep reviewing!

*Author Notes*

_Thoughts_

**Elven Language**

Enjoy!

Meet Your Match, Legolas!

We traveled for weeks like that. I had spent time talking to all of my companions, and I had grown very fond of them all. They were like another family to me. Currently we were resting before we continued on our journey. Gimli and Gandalf were discussing the path we were to take, but I paid no heed to them. They each thought that they were right and that the other ways were foolish and overly lengthy. I tuned them out and instead watched as Boromir and Aragorn coached Merry and Pippin in sword fighting. The antics of the duo had me laughing so hard my stomach hurt once they decided that sword practice was over.

"What's that?" someone asked. I looked to the sky to see what they meant and saw a dark gathering in the distance.

"It's a cloud, nothing more." Gimli said. But something seemed off to me.

"Its going against the wind. And moving quickly."

"It's Crebain! Spies of Saruman! Hide!" the camp became a flurry of activity as everyone rushed to erase all signs of having been here. I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me out of sight of the sky. The person used a part of their body to cover mine, and we both watched the Crebain fly overhead, then pass our camp. I pulled my eyes from the sky to the man above me and my breath caught.

Hovering protectively over me was Legolas, his blonde hair caressing my cheek as his face hovered above mine watching our enemies spies. _His hair, its soft and smooth, like water._ Then his face turned towards mine and my heart skipped a beat. His intense blue eyes stared down at me, locking me in his gaze. The rest of the world faded out somewhat as I stared into his eyes and fell. Or at least, that's what it felt like to me. I was falling into his gaze, his eyes absorbing me and pulling me towards him, as if his soul was calling out to me.

"Are you alright, Ara?" Legolas asked me, and in that moment, the grip that had held me shattered. I could feel a blush creeping up my neck and face and I turned away.

"Yes, I am fine, thank you." my lungs felt constricted and I felt a little light headed from the closeness to him, but I mentally shook it off. I refused to feel anything more than platonic affection towards anyone. Not anymore, at least. We got out of the hiding spot and stood. I immediately stepped away from him and checked on the hobbits. Even as I walked away though, I could feel his arm on my waist, holding me beneath him in safety, and his eyes on my back as my hair swayed behind me. I took a deep breath and tried to regain my composure. _I am not falling for him, I am not falling for him...his arms are really muscular. And his eyes! I felt like I was flying in them. He was so warm. NO! I am not going to fall for him! This isn't going to happen. Is it?_ I didn't know what to think. I had sworn off love long ago, and yet, here he was, making me feel like a shy lovestruck girl. It was ridiculous. Once more I shook myself.

"The passage south is being watched. We must go through the Pass of Caradhras." I mentally groaned. I never liked that path on a good day, and I got the feeling that it would not be a good day when we tried to cross. It was decided that we would attempt it the next morning. That night however, Gandalf approached me with a subject that I was loath to talk about. Faolan's brother.

"Ara, it is time we talk about _him_. Now that Faolan is alive again he will break his brother out of prison. You know what Glennodad will do if he finds you, let alone if he finds you near another elf." Gandalf stated quietly. Although we stood on the edge of the camp, I still looked around to see if anyone had heard him. The only one capable was Legolas and he appeared to be sleeping.

"I know full well what Glennodad will do." I hissed at him, "In case you have forgotten, I was there when he killed his twin and tried to kill me. I was there when he trapped me in that wretched place with my dying friend."

"You also know why he did it, and will continue to do so." I turned away from Gandalf. Oh, yes, I knew. I knew full well that Glennodad was a very jealous and territorial person. Even though I had turned him down flat and had done everything to discourage him. Yes, I knew full well what he was capable of doing, even to his own twin brother.

"When, not if, for I knew one day he would get out, but when Glennodad escapes, I have made a pendant with the aid of my mother, and many others that will give protection of the strongest kind to the person wearing it. And mother will send it to me, with the eagle that we raised together from an eaglet. We have long since been planning for such an occasion. I am not afraid."

"You should tell him, however. It is his life that will be at risk when the duo come to collect their...prize." I knew Gandalf was right, but I had managed to avoid talking about Faolan and his brother with Legolas throughout our entire journey. I internally agonized over the open exposure of myself that I would be revealing to him. I trusted him, yes, but I wanted more than anything to put the past behind me. I looked to the moon, hoping that it would have answers to the questions that filled my mind.

"That is a conversation best left for morning, Gandalf. And when morning comes, I will...alert Legolas to his new found situation. Though I long to avoid the telling of this story more than any other. But you have my word." with that, Gandalf left me to my thoughts as I took the first watch of the night. The sky was clear and the moon shone on the land, setting it alight with a pale unearthly glow. I listened to the slight wind in what was left of the leaves on the trees, but like any other night, they gave me no answer to my dilemma. With a sigh I fell into a state of mind that would allow me to focus only on the watch.

Dawn came too early, and with it came the knowledge that before the sun had reached its zenith Legolas would know about a part of my past that I wished was nonexistent. Once the fellowship was well on its way to the pass, I called out.

"**Legolas, might I speak with you?" **he turned to face me, then fell back to my side. Aragorn also fell back slightly so that he might hear the conversation. I did not mind. Aragorn had been my friend long enough that he had a right to know as well.

"**What would you like to speak with me about Ara?" **he asked me. I faced him, then turned away. I was nervous. Only Gandalf, Galadriel (mother), and I knew the complete story. Once more my hands found themselves amongst my hair, playing with it, this time out of nerves.

"**Do you recall that while we were in Rivendell you asked me of my … relationship with Faolan?"**

"**Of course, but if it is too personal—"**

"**No. It is time that you know that story of my life, for now it is potentially going to enter and endanger yours as well. I suppose I should start with the twins. You see, Faolan was not alone. He had a twin brother named Glennodad. Both of whom had shoulder length raven's black hair and deep forest green eyes. So alike they were that not even their mother could tell them apart. But I could. It was in the eyes, always the eyes. One pair filled with such joy and curiosity at life, and the other, cold, cruel and flat, like stone. **

**Glennodad was the first of the twins to notice me. He followed me everywhere, and there were rumors that he would threaten the other elf men away from me. When he asked permission to court me mother, as I call Galadriel, was so pleased. She thought none of the other elven men noticed me. But I could see the glint of anger and cruelness in his eyes. I turned him down flat. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had accepted his offer.**

**Faolan however, simply saw me as a friend for a long time. He was kind and gentle, and reminded me often of the birds in the forest, easily scared, but still friendly. His charisma and character drew me to him like a moth to a flame, and we grew close, which meant that I was often around Glennodad, as the two went many places together. Slowly, Faolan and I fell into a gentle love.**

**When he had finally gathered the courage to ask to court me, I accepted it happily. That was when both of the twins started to change. Glennodad became angrier and would often argue with his brother. He became restless and wandered the woods, more frequently than even I. We rarely saw him, but when we did he was always colder than the last time we had seen him. Faolan, well, he became more aggressive, claiming it was so he could protect me on my many adventures. We went on quite a few together ourselves. I didn't like it. He was no longer the Faolan that I had fallen into love with. Now, he reminded me more and more of his brother before I denied him. It hurt, to know that he was changing and it was my fault. Then it happened.**

**I always knew that Glennodad was the jealous rage kind of guy. He had always been rather violent, but I never thought—. One evening, Faolan and I were wandering in an abandoned mine, just adventuring, seeing where the tunnels would take us. We came upon this dead end. I can still see the rocks that filled to the ceiling, blocking the way. We went to turn back, had actually turned around when we saw him. I will never forget that glint of insanity in Glennodad's eyes. He swore then and there that since I had refused him, he would make sure that I refused every elven man, or would regret not doing so.**

**Faolan was so confused. He had always worshiped the ground his brother walked on, and yet here he was, with an arrow aimed at him. I made the mistake of trying to step forward to talk him down, and he fired. Five arrows, so fast I barely saw the movement. Each one sunk into Faolan. I still hear the sound of them hitting his body, of his blood flooding his mouth and him spitting it up. It was horrible. What was worse was when Faolan asked his brother why he had done it. Glennodad had simply laughed and turned around, running off, believing his self-appointed job done. And he was right. I was so distraught, I thought that if I could just get to the surface then I could find something to help heal Faolan. So I carried him through those dark, dank tunnels. He grew so heavy and cold, but I couldn't let him go.**

**I was so close when it happened. Glennodad burst out of the old tunnels laughing insanely loud. The walls seemed to shake, and then the opening to the surface world collapsed, encasing us both in the darkness, trapped in what was surely to be our tomb, or at least Faolan's. I rested his body on one of the walls, and tried to move the rocks that were blocking my way, but I only succeeded in removing the top few. The rest were too big and heavy. But sunlight was coming in and fresh air, and that gave me hope. I laid Faolan in that light and held him as he finished bleeding out in my arms. When night fell, he was dead.**

**Once more I moved his body to a wall on the side. It hurt so much. I could hear rats scurrying along the rock floor, and water droplets dripping like my own tears. The sunlight, the rats, and the water were my only ways to survive, and I used them. I killed the rats, and drank the water and sat in the sun to mark the time. Beyond that, time was marked by the decaying of Faolan's body. When a storm came and there was no sun I grew scared. There was no light to see by now, but I crawled to the water and cupped some in my hands. I was going to drink it, but more than a drink I wanted light. Any light. The water seemed to grow brighter, but I thought it a mere illusion that my mind had created for my sanity. But, steadily and slowly, I could sense the energy from the earth and water flowing through my palms and the water began to glow with the light and speed of the energy as it swirled in my hands. In my desperation I had found my second gift. I could make a light source out of energy and water. My days were then consumed with practice, and this in itself kept me sane and eventually saved me.**

**It was during one of my night practices that Gandalf saw the light coming from the collapsed tunnel and curiosity drove him to clear the way. He had found me quite by accident. When I told him what had happened we went to the Lothlorien Woods and told my mother. Glennodad was put in a prison beneath the trees for his crimes. But too much time had passed for it to really matter. I had been stuck in those caves for three years. Three long horrible years.**

**When Glennodad passed me on the way to his prison he swore that he would get out, and make me regret crossing him. But I already did. I had nothing left to fear from him. He swore he would kill any elven male friends that I made, as a reminder that his brother's death was all my fault. He was truly insane.**

**However, with Faolan back from the dead, he will undoubtedly help his brother escape, and then the two of them will come after me, Saruman's orders or no. And Glennodad will attempt to kill you, Legolas. However, when Glennodad does escape, mother has a package that she will send to me. In it is a necklace that has many protection spells and healing spells enchanted into it, as well as the pendant holding blessed water from mother's mirror. When this arrives, I will give it to you to wear, and you must never remove it. To do so could mean your death."**

When I turned to face Legolas again he seemed slightly stunned. I turned away and walked faster to catch up to Gandalf. We were high up in the pass now and the snow was making it very difficult for the hobbits to travel. I could see that their large hairy feet would be turning from the light pink to an angry red to blue before we had passed through.

When Frodo slipped in the snow and began rolling downhill Aragorn caught him. I wasn't surprised that one of the hobbits had slipped. But when he reached to his shirt in search for the ring I realized that it wasn't on him anymore. We all immediately began searching the snow for the ring when Boromir picked it up. I could feel the darkness of the Ring growing. However I could also feel Boromir being drawn into its darkness and I felt shocked that anyone could be drawn to such malice, but the ring did have a persuasive touch to its evil in order to achieve its goal of returning to its master.

With the interventions of Aragorn, Boromir returned the Ring to Frodo. But the darkness within him remained, and I knew that the Ring was calling to him. I could almost pity him as I felt his heart begin to listen more closely to the Ring's callings. I shook my head. Annoyance filled me as Gandalf determined that we would continue onward up the mountain pass. As a snow storm fell upon us, I could sense the darkness in the wind and snow.

I apologize for any mistakes in spelling that I made, I was never very good at it. I hope that you will stick with me through this. Please continue to read, and please review!


End file.
